


cabildo y juramento

by iwarawr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Kinda Social Media AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Songfic, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Todos están vivos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwarawr/pseuds/iwarawr
Summary: sasuke nunca entendió el amor. pero había algo distinto en esa caligrafía horrible y canciones insoportables."y me gusta pensar, que nos vamos a encontrar, en la esquina de cabildo y juramento"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. lovesong - the cure

**Author's Note:**

> este es un AU (alternative universe/universo alternativo) donde, al cumplir los 16 años, todas las marcas que pongas en tu piel aparecen en la de tu alma gemela.
> 
> • minúsculas a propósito  
> • modismos argentinos  
> • no sigo reglas de literatura en castellano

ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde su cumpleaños dieciséis, y, al levantarse ese diez de octubre, lo recibió la sorpresa de que su alma gemela acababa de cumplir esa edad y no había tardado en escribir en su brazo.

“hola alma gemela” se leía en el brazo izquierdo de sasuke, junto al texto de podían ver una carita feliz y un corazón.

“que pelotudo” murmuro sasuke, quien ignoró completamente su brazo para levantarse a desayunar. 

“buenos días mi amor” dijo mikoto, madre de sasuke, desde la cocina. “¿querés una chocolatada?” ella le sonreía, sin notar en principio lo escrito en su brazo. 

“no, mami, gracias” sasuke dijo, para luego servirse un vaso de jugo tang y hacerse una tostada con queso crema. 

“a ver, a ver ese brazo” mikoto dijo de la nada, agarrando a sasuke del brazo, este se trató de soltar, pero su madre era fuerte y persistente. “sasuke, carajo, soy tu madre” 

mikoto logró ver lo que estaba escrito en el brazo de su hijo, lo que la hizo chillar. “tu alma gemela” exclamó. “respóndele ya mismo” 

“¿para qué? después le escribo” sasuke rodó los ojos, caminando directo hacia su habitación. se cambió de ropa, y con sus auriculares puestos, salió hacia el colegio. 

el viaje en subterráneo era largo, hasta la última estación. un disco de la banda the cure musicalizaba el viaje, mientras, sasuke miraba de reojo a lo escrito por su alma gemela, también sus ojos por el bolsillo más pequeño de su mochila, donde allí dejaba su única lapicera azul.

lovesong empezó a sonar en ese instante. sasuke lo volvió a meditar por un momento, pero, tomó su lapicera, la destapó, y muy lentamente comenzó a escribir sobre su piel blanca. 

el trazo dolía, un marcador hubiera sido ideal.

“hola.”


	2. melón vino - wos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> para naruto, las almas gemelas es lo que mantenía el mundo en armonía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ojalá les guste <3

para naruto, no había nada más emocionante que cumplir dieciséis años. 

el rubio, de claros ojos azules, había nacido en una familia pequeña, pero repleta de amor. sus padres eran claras almas gemelas, y desde que era pequeño ansiaba en encontrar a alguien con quien compartir ese tipo de felicidad. 

naruto tenía muy claro qué era lo primero que pensaba hacer apenas tocara la media noche de su cumpleaños. 

se hicieron las doce, y sus padres lo estaban saludando con besos y abrazos, junto con un pastel de chocolate y dulce de leche, su favorito. 

naruto terminó de festejar y muy comer rápidamente. beso en la mejilla a ambos padres y corrió rápidamente a su habitación, buscando en su escritorio el marcador más cercano. lo que escribió era simple, pero el pensar en su alma gemela leyéndolo lo hacía temblar. 

“hola alma gemela” 

☆彡

en esa hermosa mañana de jueves, lo que claramente lo despertó es el grito explosivo de su madre. 

“¡mi amor!” el ruido retumbaba en toda la casa. “es tu cumpleaños, pero despertate de una vez así alcanzas a mínimo bañarte” 

naruto sonrió. la amaba.

si distraerse mucho, fijo automáticamente la mirada en su brazo, y casi salta de la felicidad cuando debajo de su letra torcida se podía distinguir un pequeño ‘hola’, claramente escrito con una lapicera escolar. 

salió de la cama en un brusco movimiento. abrió spotify y empezó a reproducir el último álbum de wos, y al ritmo de melón vino, comenzó el día de su cumpleaños, pudiendo tomarse una larga ducha y desayunar pastel. 

☆彡

eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, naruto se encontraba corriendo hacia la estación de subterráneo. estaba en mucho riesgo de llegar tarde, aún yendo al colegio al horario nocturno. 

al terminar de pagar el boleto y bajar las escaleras internas, se encontró con la mirada penetrante de shikamaru y las sonrisas de chouji y tenten.

“feliz día facha, ¿cómo andas?” chouji fue el primero en abrazarlo, casi separándolo del piso. 

“bien, bah, re bien, me respondió mi alma gemela” naruto dijo. 

“ts, mírate eh, no perdes tiempo” la media sonrisa burlesca de shikamaru le daba un gran toque a la situación. 

“no lo molestes hoy shika, ¿no ves que es el cumpleañero?” tenten rio.

naruto vio por el costado de su hoja que el siguiente tren se acercaba a la estación, mientras que otro del lado opuesto, se acercaba al mismo tiempo. 

“tampoco es que yo sea muy especial, pero en serio vamos a llegar tarde si nos perdemos este subte” naruto casi grito, haciendo que al menos dos cabezas dieran la vuelta a mirarlo.

todos asintieron y se dispusieron a subir.


	3. a las nueve - no te va gustar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi conoce a iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que disfruten este capítulo. los kudos siempre se agradecen <3

las clases de filosofía con kakashi eran largas. 

no porque estas sean particularmente aburridas, para lo que el criterio de sasuke respecta, pero era que todas las clases se convertían en interminables debates entre compañeros y compañeras mientras el profesor continuaba leyendo novelas eroticas. 

para sasuke, kakashi era un misterio, se lo veía solitario, los rumores que se esparcían por el colegio decían que su primera alma había fallecido un año después de haberla encontrado por primera vez, y que, su segunda alma gemela todavía no había podido identificarla, ya que, cuando alguien pierde a su alma gemela, la segunda no puede ver marcas en el cuerpo del otro, pero la conexión es aún más fuerte que con la primera. 

eran las dos ultimas horas de clase. solo podía escuchar la acalorada discusión que mantenían su amigo neji y otra compañera acerca un tema filosófico que a sasuke no le podía importar menos. 

sasuke miró desinteresado su brazo izquierdo, donde se encontraba la respuesta de su supuesta alma gemela. se podía leer un simple ‘¿de pocas palabras? ¿cómo te llamas?’

sakura se acerco al hueco entre su hombro y cuello, haciendo que esta se sobresalte. ‘¡no me dijiste que ya te escribió tu alma gemela!’ dijo sakura en un tono de voz nada disimulado, haciendo que kakashi levante la vista por primera vez en media hora. 

“che, los de atrás, no estamos de picnic” dijo el profesor de cabello plateado.

‘no parece’ murmuro sasuke para sí mismo.

☆彡

“no me banco más el colegio” exclamó tenten golpeando el libro de matemáticas contra el piso. 

los cuatro jovenes se encontraban en el pasillo al lado de su salón. pasando la hora libre que estaban teniendo, esperando a su nuevo profesor de historia. 

“no te quejes tanto” respondió chouji. “hoy tenemos con el nuevo de historia, quizá la clase es más divertida”.

había clara duda en la mirada de tenten. naruto rio, levantándose para mirar a la ventana, el patio ya se veía oscuro con la pérdida de luz solar. 

el rubio seguía pensando en su alma gemela. se preguntaba cómo era que se veía, qué le gustaba, y hasta cómo se llamaba; eso último lo pregunto esta mañana, más no recibió ninguna respuesta aún. 

naruto se giro cuando escucho un claro grito de su preceptora. “vamos chicos, entren, ya llego el profesor” 

shikamaru suspiro tan fuerte que estaba casi seguro que el profesor lo había escuchado. esto lo confirmo cuando observo la mirada severa de su preceptora.

luego se sentarse, todos vieron a un hombre joven, de pelo largo amarrado hacia atrás y una llamativa pero delicada cicatriz en la nariz.

este joven, el nuevo profesor dejó su maletín, miró a todos con una sonrisa y finalmente declaró “mi nombre es umino iruka, pero preferiría que me digan iruka, y siendo nuevo en la institución, los tendré a ustedes como mi primer grupo de alumnos” 

naruto intercambio miradas con algunos de sus compañeros, todos se veían emocionados por el particular hombre que les había tocado.

☆彡

kakashi estaba caminado al lado de asuma, el profesor de música acercándose a la salida. 

“yo ya me voy, ¿vos?” le dijo su amigo y compañero de trabajo, ya con un cigarrillo asomándose de la cajetilla. 

kakashi negó y argumentando que todavía tenía que realizar algunas fotocopias, se despidió del fumador y se encaminó hacia la sala de profesores. 

el de pelo platino jamás le podría explicar a su querido asuma que quería poder leer el final de 50 sombras de gray antes de emprender el largo viaje hasta su hogar. 

entro a el gran salón como lo había hecho cada día en los últimos cinco años, sabiendo que el lugar estaría vacío por el horario. pero esta vez fue distinto; pudo visualizar una cabellera castaña, arqueada sobre la mesa, su mesa favorita, haciendo anotaciones sobre una pila de papeles. 

“hola” pronunció, fingiendo desinterés en el joven delante de él. este levantó los ojos con una media sonrisa.

“hola” respondió el hermoso castaño, a quien un minuto antes insulto internamente por estar en el que consideraba su lugar. kakashi quedo atónito por su belleza.

“s-soy umino i-iruka” siguió. “profesor de historia. soy nuevo en el colegio” se aclaró la garganta al terminar. 

kakashi de alguna manera logró salir de su trance. lo miro de reojo, sacando el libro de su maleta y contestó “un gusto” sentándose en la silla frente a él. 

iruka lo miraba perplejo, no pudiendo creer que alguien era capaz de no presentarse, sentarse tan cerca estando en un lugar tan grande y leer un libro tan polémico para una institución escolar sin inmutarse. 

“¿c-cuál es tu nombre?” iruka odiaba escuchar su voz temblar, pero la particular persona frente suyo le causaba un tipo de nervios muy particular.

“hatake kakashi” levantó la vista. “se supone que enseño filosofía, espero que enseñando una materia tan cercana a la mía nos podemos llevar bien, sensei” oficialmente kakashi había dejado de mirarlo.

“eso espero” iruka murmuro muy bajo, volviéndose a concentrar en sus papeles, pero aún extrañado con todo lo que acaba de pasar.


	4. texas sun - khruangbin, leon bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el esperado intercambio de nombres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero disfruten este capítulo <3

sasuke había llegado finalmente a su hogar. se quitó su campera y tenía la clara disposición de responderle cortamente a su alma gemela. 

el joven de pelo negro observó su brazo, ahora repleto de pequeños dibujos y palabras. sasuke estaba perplejo. no podía creer lo descuidado que era su alma gemela. 

sasuke levantó el marcador que dejaba sobre su mesa de estudio y escribió sobre su brazo derecho con mucha dificultad: ‘POR FAVOR DEJA DE ESCRIBIR TU BRAZO INDISCRIMINADAMENTE, LO COMPARTIMOS’ 

sasuke, no querría admitirlo, pero escribió un pequeño ‘me llamo sasuke uchiha’ justo debajo de lo anterior. 

☆彡

“naruto, me parece que tu alma gemela te va a querer matar” shikamaru se reía mientras señalaba como distraídamente el rubio escribía sobre su ya repleto brazo. 

el rubio no se había percatado de nada, hasta que vio el muy claro reclamo de su alma gemela escrito en su brazo derecho, con el que lógicamente estaba escribiendo previamente.

naruto estaba impactado, pero no por la reacción de la otra persona con la que de alguna manera compartía piel, sino, con el pequeño nombre escrito debajo. 

“sasuke uchiha” murmuro naruto sonriendo. 

“sasQUIÉN” exclamó muy exageradamente sai.

“es el nombre de mi alarma gemela” respondió naruto mirándolo. 

“ese chico es muy popular” sai contestó, llamando así la atención del resto. “me dijeron que es muy atractivo y le va bien en las materias, pero es muy frío” 

chouji pareció reconocer de quien hablaba y comentó; “yo lo conozco, estamos en la misma clase de educación física, ni siquiera tiene un perfil de instagram” suspiró. “pero a las chicas les encanta”

naruto no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada estruendosa. “¿mi alma gemela un tipo así? realmente no lo puedo creer” dijo con una media sonrisa. 

ya sabía quien era. y también sabía que iba al mismo colegio que él. el rubio no podía esperar para conocerlo.

‘PERDÓN!!! soy naruto uzumaki por cierto’ escribió en el poco lugar que quedaba en su brazo derecho, queriendo correr hasta el baño para borrar los vergonzosos dibujos en su brazo izquierdo. 

☆彡

sasuke estaba casi listo para ir finalmente a la cama. se había bañado y cepillado sus dientes, pero decidió pegarle una última vista a su brazo. 

“naruto uzumaki eh” sasuke rio suavemente, escribiendo su número sobre su ahora limpio brazo. 

sasuke no era fanatico de la idea de tener una alma gemela, pero tampoco era tonto, sabía bien que había una razón por la cual existían las almas gemelas. 

el joven de piel pálida y ojos negros concilió el sueño con una sonrisa en los labios.

☆彡

naruto estaba al lado de su padre. ambos estaban en la cocina y el rubio mayor estaba lavando los platos.

en un momento decidió mirar de reojo al brazo de su hijo. 

“¿todo bien campeón? veo que tu alma gemela te paso su número de celular” 

naruto se sobresaltó y rápidamente miró su brazo, para ver, efectivamente, el número escrito solitariamente sobre este. 

el joven rubio saltó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y corrió hacia su habitación para agendar y escribirle al que ahora sabía era el número de sasuke uchiha, su alma gemela.

“¡suerte!” gritó minato, negando con la cabeza pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara.


End file.
